A Sudden Love
by KyuxxFizH
Summary: "Annyeong-haseo, Lee Donghae imnida. Bangapseumnida."/"Menyenangkan."/"Donghae-ssi?"/"Saranghamnida, Hyukjae-ah. Nan neol saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae."/"Gomawo."/ OOC. Gaje. HaeHyuk pair.


**A Sudden Love**

**Casts : **

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Main Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Warn: BL, OOC, Typos**

**Summary : **

"_Annyeong-haseo, Lee Donghae imnida_. _Bangapseumnida._"

"Menyenangkan."

"Donghae-ssi?"

"_Saranghamnida, Hyukjae-ah. Nan neol saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae._"

"_Gomawo._"

* * *

Seorang namja tengah berjalan di sepanjang koridor sambil menenteng sejumlah buku yang bisa dibilang cukup tebal. Langkahnya agak terhuyung karena pandangannya yang tertutup oleh buku-buku itu. Ia sempat mengintip sekali dua kali jalanan di depannya untuk memastikan jalan yang ia ambil tidak terhalang oleh sesuatu. Namun, hal itu tetap tak berfungsi. Ia tetap menabrak seseorang dan membuat dirinya kehilangan keseimbangan. Semua buku yang ia bawa jatuh berserakan di atas lantai. Ia sendiri ikut jatuh ke atas lantai koridor yang tak bisa dibilang empuk. Rintihan keluar dari bibir merahnya. Begitu juga dengan orang yang ia tabrak. Ia tengah mengusap pinggangnya yang tadi sempat membentur lantai sehingga terasa sakit sekarang ini.

Masih dengan ringisan yang keluar dari bibirnya, namja ini bangkit perlahan dan membereskan buku-buku yang tadi ia sempat jatuhkan. Setelahnya, ia segera berdiri dan membungkuk pelan meminta maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak. Namun, ia tak bisa membantu orang itu untuk berdiri karena dua tangannya kini penuh akan buku-buku tebal yang tadi dibawanya. Jadi, dengan sekali permohonan maaf terakhir darinya, namja ini segera berlalu pergi. Membiarkan orang itu untuk berdiri sendiri.

"Sakit sekali," keluh orang itu. Ia mendengus pelan dan mencibirkan bibirnya. Kemudian, ia ikut pergi dari tempat itu sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang masih sakit. Ia rasa ia perlu pergi ke UKS sekarang juga untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini. Ya, ia harus ke sana.

Sementara itu, namja yang tadi membawa buku-buku tebal itu kini telah tiba pada tempat yang ditujunya, perpustakaan. Ia menaruh dengan pelan buku-buku itu di atas meja penjaga perpustakaan dan mengusap dahinya. Helaan nafas ia keluarkan pertanda lelah. Memang tidak mudah untuk membawa 5 buku dengan tebal di atas 700 halaman.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Hyukkie," ujar penjaga perpustakaan di sana. Hyukjae menoleh ke asal suara dan mengibaskan tangannya. Seulas senyum terukir kecil di bibirnya. "_Aniya._ Kau tidak merepotkanku, kok. Lagipula, kita kan sahabat. Masa aku tidak mau menolong sahabatku sendiri?" Ia meninju pelan lengan sang penjaga perpustakaan itu. Kemudian, ia kembali menghela nafas dan menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki.

"_Gomawo_, Hyukkie. Kau sangat membantu," ucap namja penjaga perpustakaan itu berterima kasih. Ia tersenyum pelan dan mengambil buku-buku yang tadi dibawa Hyukjae. Hyukjae membalas dengan senyum yang sama. "_Nde_, Wookie. Kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapan saja."

Tiba-tiba, bel sekolah berdentang tiga kali. Pertanda bagi setiap siswa yang menuntut ilmu di sana untuk segera memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali untuk Hyukjae. Karena dituntut oleh kewajiban sebagai seorang siswa, Hyukjae pamit pada Ryeowook untuk ke kelas dan langsung melesat keluar setelah Ryeowook memberikan izin. Hyukjae berlari kecil di sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Itu karena letak kelasnya yang berada di paling ujung di gedung sekolah. Belum lagi, perpustakaan yang dikunjunginya juga terletak di ujung lain dari gedung ini. Jadi, ia harus cepat jika tidak ingin dihukum oleh _seonsaengnim_nya.

Setelah berhasil tiba di dalam kelas sebelum sang pengajar, Hyukjae merasa lega. Ia segera mencari tempat duduknya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan beralaskan kedua lengannya. Rasanya lelah sekali harus berjalan dari ujung ke ujung kemudian berlari kembali ke titik awal. Ditambah lagi, sekolah ini termasuk luas untuk ukuran orang-orang yang bertubuh kecil seperti Hyukjae.

"Mengantarkan buku lagi, huh?"

Hyukjae menoleh sedikit dan bergumam kecil. Lee Sungmin tengah berada di sampingnya dan duduk sambil menghadap padanya. Dengan malas, Hyukjae bangkit dari acara tidurannya dan mengangguk kecil. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Sungmin mendesah pelan dan menggeleng. Setelahnya, ia memutar posisi duduknya menghadap papan tulis dan berucap kecil, "Setidaknya, kau bilang padaku supaya aku bisa ikut membantumu, Hyukkie. Kau ini selalu saja begitu."

Hyukjae hanya menyengir pelan pada Sungmin. Kemudian, ia juga mengikuti Sungmin mengubah posisi duduknya dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada papan tulis. Seakan-akan ia sedang memerhatikan penjelasan guru di depan. Padahal, ia dan Sungmin sedang mengobrol. Hanya saja pandangan mereka tertuju pada papan tulis di depan.

"Hyukkie, kau ada waktu Sabtu ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan suara kecil sembari mengeluarkan catatannya. Ia mengambil pennya dan mulai bersiap-siap menulis.

"Ada. Memang kenapa?" balas Hyukjae seraya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin.

"_Ani._ Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi keluar. Sabtu ini, aku dan Kyuhyun punya rencana untuk pergi nonton. Dia bilang ingin mengajak sepupunya juga. Nah, aku juga diminta olehnya untuk mengajak seseorang. Karena aku tak mungkin mengajak Wookie, jadi aku mengajakmu saja. _Otte, Hyukkie_?"

Hyukjae menghentikan aktivitas mencatatnya dan memainkan pennya pada pipinya. Matanya melirik ke arah langit-langit. Mengingat acara apa saja yang akan ia lakukan akhir minggu ini. Merasa tak ada halangan baginya untuk menerima ajakan Sungmin, ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan namja imut itu. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Hyukjae, Sungmin tersenyum dan menulis catatannya.

.

.

.

"Hyukkie, cepatlah sedikit. Kita bisa terlambat, nih," teriak Sungmin dari lantai bawah. Kini, ia tengah menunggu Hyukjae yang sedang bersiap-siap. Terdengar teriakan balasan dari dalam kamar namja manis itu. Tak lama setelahnya, pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang sedari tadi berkutat di dalamnya. Sosok itu mengunci kamarnya dan segera bergegas turun menemui sahabatnya. Dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, ia menghampiri Sungmin. "_Mian_ menunggu lama. _Kajja_!" Hyukjae segera menggaet lengan Sungmin dan menyeret namja manis itu bersamanya. Keluar dari dalam rumah setelah menguncinya terlebih dahulu.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Hyukjae ketika mereka telah tiba di jalanan depan rumah Hyukjae. Sungmin memutar bola matanya berusaha mengingat. "Kita ke taman dulu saja. Kyuhyun bilang mau bertemu di sana." Hyukjae mengangguk pelan dan segera menarik Sungmin kembali. Mereka berjalan dengan diiringi obrolan dan canda tawa. Karenanya, tak terasa jika mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan hanya dalam beberapa menit. Setibanya di sana, Sungmin menunjuk pada sebuah bangku yang berada di pusat taman itu dan menyarankan pada Hyukjae agar mereka menunggu di sana. Setelah itu, mereka kembali dengan obrolan mereka kembali.

"Hey, sudah lama, Ming?" sapa seseorang dari sebelah kiri Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa mengenali orang itu tersenyum dan menggeleng. Ia menambahkan, "_Ani._ Lagipula, kalaupun lama, aku takkan merasakannya soalnya Hyukkie ada di sini. Ya kan, Hyukkie?" Hyukkie hanya tersenyum pelan menanggapinya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Oh ya, kenalkan ini sepupuku. Namanya Lee Donghae," ujar Kyuhyun mengenalkan sepupunya yang berdiri di samping sedari tadi. Ia mundur sedikit memberi celah bagi dua namja lainnya supaya bisa melihat Donghae agak lebih jelas.

"_Annyeong-haseo, Lee Donghae imnida_. _Bangapseumnida._" Donghae tersenyum lembut dan menunduk sedikit sebagai formalitas.

"_Annyeong-haseo, Lee Sungmin imnida. _Dan ini temanku, Lee Hyukjae. _Bangapseumnida,_" ucap Sungmin sembari menunjuk ke arah Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang diperkenalkan hanya tersenyum dan menunduk sedikit. Setelah selesai dengan perkenalan yang ada, mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi ke gedung bioskop. Menurut apa yang Hyukjae dengar, film akan diputar 1 jam lagi. Untuk itu, mereka harus segera bergegas karena mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki ke sana. Perjalanan mereka dibagi menjadi dua. Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae dengan Donghae. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tentunya mudah untuk saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Sementara itu, Hyukjae yang baru saja mengenal Donghae merasa canggung dengan situasi yang ada. Jadi, mereka masih memutuskan untuk saling diam dan lebih memerhatikan pasangan di depan mereka.

Tepat di lampu merah, mereka semua berhenti. Sembari menunggu, Sungmin meminjam ponsel Hyukjae dan mulai memainkannya. Bukannya ia tidak membawa ponselnya sendiri. Tapi, ponselnya sudah hampir _lowbat._ Tadi pagi, ia datang dengan terburu-buru sehingga tidak sempat mengecasnya. Sementara, Hyukjae melihat sekeliling untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh. Tiba-tiba, perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah sepatu yang dipajang di sebuah etalase toko. Sepatu itu berwarna _silver _dengan paduan _navy blue_. Cukup menarik untuk ukuran sepatu. Hyukjae terus memperhatikan sepatu itu. Di dalam otaknya terlintas ide untuk melihat sepatu itu untuk sejenak. Karena itu, ia menoleh sebentar untuk melihat situasi. Merasa lampu merah belum akan berubah, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam toko hanya untuk sekedar melihat sekaligus mengecek harganya.

Donghae yang merasakan gerakan dari orang di sebelahnya segera menoleh. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat namja itu pergi perlahan-lahan dari sebelahnya menuju sebuah toko. Merasa penasaran, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti namja itu dari belakang. Ternyata, Hyukjae masuk ke dalam sebuah toko sepatu. Donghae yang merasa tidak mempunyai keperluan di sini hanya memandang toko itu sekilas dan berjalan mengikuti Hyukjae. Namja itu berjalan menuju seorang penjaga toko di sana dan menanyakan harga sebuah sepatu yang ditunjuknya. Setelah mengetahui harganya, Hyukjae mengingat-ingat jumlah uang yang dibawanya. Merasa tidak cukup untuk membeli sepatu itu, ia tidak jadi membelinya.

"Kau tidak mau membelinya?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk pada sepatu itu dengan ibu jarinya. Ia melirik sekilas pada sepatu itu dan kembali pada Hyukjae yang ada di hadapannya. Hyukjae menggeleng dan tersenyum pelan.

"_Wae?_" tanya Donghae lagi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk membelinya. Jadi, kurasa lebih baik untuk tidak memaksakannya," jawab Hyukjae sambil tersenyum. Namja itu memandang sepatu dengan tatapan agak sendu.

"Kau menginginkannya?"

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae. Ia menatap namja itu heran. Tanpa sempat bertanya, Donghaee sudah menjawabnya duluan. "Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu jika kau memang menginginkannya. _Otte_?"

Hyukjae menggeleng dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya. Ia masih agak sungkan jika harus dibelikan oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. "Tidak usah, Donghae-ssi. Terima kasih. Mungkin sebaiknya kita keluar dan kembali ke lampu merah."

Walaupun Hyukjae sudah menolaknya, Donghae tetap berusaha membujuk namja itu supaya menerima tawarannya. Donghae melihat betapa besar keinginan Hyukjae untuk bisa memilikinya. Karena itu, ia terus berusaha membujuk namja itu supaya tidak terlalu menekan egonya. Pada akhirnya, Hyukjae menyerah dan membiarkan Donghae membelikan sepatu itu untuknya. Selesai membeli sepatu itu, mereka keluar dari toko.

"_Kamsahamnida_. Tapi, sungguh, kau tak perlu melakukannya," ujar Hyukjae saat mereka keluar dari toko itu. Ia merasa tidak enak hati pada Donghae. Ia merasa dirinya merepotkan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan menggeleng. "_Gwenchana_. Kau tak perlu sungkan. Bukankah kita sudah saling kenal sekarang? Jadi, jangan terlalu begitu padaku."

Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah Donghae. Ia memicingkan matanya dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukankah kita baru saling kenal?" tanyanya polos. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Donghae mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Hyukjae. Tapi, ia juga menambahkan, "Tapi, menurutku itu sudah cukup."

"Tapi, menurutku itu belum cukup. Kita baru bertemu dan berkenalan satu sama lain tapi bukan berarti kita akrab," jelas Hyukjae sembari mengambil langkah kembali. Di belakangnya, Donghae kembali mengikuti. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi karena apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae adalah benar. Ia tersenyum misterius pada Hyukjae dan menggumam pelan.

Sesampainya mereka berdua di lampu merah, mereka tak menemukan dua orang lainnya. Hyukjae menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok Sungmin. Tapi, sahabatnya itu tetap tak terlihat dimanapun. Berbagai prasangka mulai menghantui pikirannya. Ia menggigit jarinya pelan dan menebarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Mana Sungmin?

"Kelihatannya mereka sudah menyeberang duluan dan mereka tak menyadari kalau kita tak ada."

Hyukjae menengok pada Donghae di sebelahnya dan terkesiap. Ia semakin merasa gelisah. Maksud Donghae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan mereka begitu? Kenapa mereka begitu tega?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Mereka pasti tidak tahu kalau kita tak mengikuti mereka tadi jadi mereka langsung saja menyeberang dan berjalan ke arah bioskop. Kupikir mereka juga pasti sedang ingin mencari kita," ucap Donghae seakan mengetahui pikiran Hyukjae. Ia tersenyum pelan dan menatap lurus ke sisi jalan yang ada di seberang sana. Hyukjae mendengus dan menatap lampu merah di dekatnya. Ia menunduk pelan dan menggembungkan pipinya. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia perbuat?

"Kau bawa ponsel?" tanya Hyukjae pada Donghae. Donghae menggeleng pelan. Ia menunjuk ke balik punggungnya dan berkata, "Ponselku _lowbat_ dan kutinggal di rumah." Oke, sekarang situasi darurat. Tak ada seorang pun di antara mereka yang membawa ponsel masing-masing. Ponsel Hyukjae dipegang oleh Sungmin sementara milik Donghae ditinggal di rumah. Sekarang, bagaimana nasib mereka?

"Kita berjalan-jalan sendiri saja," usul Donghae tiba-tiba. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae dan membawanya pergi dari sana tanpa mengetahui bahwa dua orang yang sedang mereka cari baru saja tiba di ujung jalan yang satunya lagi untuk mencari teman mereka yang sempat hilang beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

Kini, di sinilah Hyukjae dan Donghae berdiri. Tepat di depan sebuah taman bermain yang baru dibangun beberapa waktu lalu. Donghae membayar karcis masuk untuk mereka berdua dan kembali menyeret Hyukjae. Hyukjae hanya menurut kemana Donghae akan membawanya. Sesampainya mereka di dalam area taman bermain, Hyukjae bisa melihat berbagai macam wahana yang ada di sana. Ia tercengang melihat semua itu. Pasalnya, dalam seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia mengunjungi taman bermain. Karena itu, kini ia terlihat seperti orang yang baru datang dari desa terpencil.

"Kau mau bermain apa?" tanya Donghae menanyakan pendapat Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang baru pertama kali datang ke sebuah taman bermain hanya mengangkat bahu dan menjawab, "Ini pertama kalinya aku kesini. Jadi, aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan."

Donghae sempat terkejut awalnya mendengar pengakuan Hyukjae. Namun, keterkejutan itu segera hilang dari wajahnya berganti sebuah senyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku. Kita akan bermain. Jadi, lepaskan semua stres yang kau punya dan bersenang-senanglah." Kemudian, ia menarik tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya erat. Hyukjae melihat ke arah tangannya yang tergenggam. Pandangannya tak bisa terlepas dari genggaman itu sekalipun ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak memedulikannya. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Wajahnya agak memanas dan membuat ia harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Entah mengapa kini rasanya sangat nyaman bersama dengan seorang Lee Donghae. Apa yang telah namja itu lakukan padanya?

.

Hyukjae dan Donghae baru saja selesai memainkan wahana-wahana yang ada di taman bermain. Kini, mereka tengah berada di sebuah cafe. Mereka tengah menikmati makan siang mereka walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Mereka sedang menunggui pesanan mereka sembari mengobrol ringan.

"Bagaimana rasanya di taman bermain?" tanya Donghae membuka pembicaraan. Ia menopangkan dagunya pada kedua punggung tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae berdehem pelan dan menjawabnya dengan nada agak ragu, "Menyenangkan." Menyadari keraguan pada nada bicara Hyukjae, Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berujar, "Kau tidak suka?"

Hyukjae terkesiap dengan pertanyaan itu. Ia segera memasang senyum dan mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, _mood_ku hari ini sedang tidak baik." Donghae mengangguk pelan. Kemudian, ia kembali bertanya pada Hyukjae, "Alasannya?"

Hyukjae bergumam pelan dan menatap Donghae. Membuat namja itu mengulang pertanyaannya. Setelah menyimak dengan baik, Hyukjae tampak kebingungan menjawabnya. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Selama bermain tadi. Selama tangannya digenggam oleh tangan Donghae, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Dan ia mengartikannya sebagai '_mood_ yang tidak baik'.

"Hyukjae?" panggil Donghae. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendapati Hyukjae melamun. Ada apa dengan namja itu?

Hyukjae tersentak dan memasang senyum kembali. "_Nde_?"

Donghae yang merasa Hyukjae tidak ingin bercerita padanya pun menyerah menanyakannya. "Kalau kau memang tak mau menceritakannya, tak apa-apa. Tapi, kalau kau ingin bercerita, kau bisa mencariku." Donghae mengulas senyum lebar pada wajah tampannya. Hyukjae yang merasa tak mempunyai pilihan lain hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak lama setelahnya, pesanan mereka sudah datang. Mereka pun mulai menyantapnya dengan nikmat.

Hyukjae orang pertama yang menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia menyeruput jus stroberinya dan menggeser piringnya. Setelah itu, Donghae pun telah menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia tersenyum pada Hyukjae dan ikut menyeruput _frapuccino_ miliknya. Tiba-tiba, matanya terhenti pada satu titik pada wajah Hyukjae. Menyadari ada sisa makanan di sekitar bibir namja itu, Donghae mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelapnya. Mendapat perlakuan secara tiba-tiba, Hyukjae tersentak dan agak menjauhkan wajahnya. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan itu tiba di dalam hatinya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak kencang dan terasa sesuatu yang menggelitik dari dalam perutnya. Wajahnya memanas dan membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya.

Donghae yang melihat keanehan pada diri Hyukjae segera bertanya pada namja itu. "Hyukjae,_ gwenchana_?"

Hyukjae yang tidak bisa mengangkat kepalanya saat itu hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengucap kecil, "_Gwenchana_, Donghae-ssi."

Donghae yang merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban itu mengulurkan tangannya dan mencoba mengangkat wajah Hyukjae. Tepat ketika ia melihat betapa merahnya wajah Hyukjae, ia tersenyum kecil. Kini, ia mengerti kenapa Hyukjae menundukkan kepalanya tadi. Dengan perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Ia meminimalis jarak yang ada dan berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir namja itu. Entah apa yang menggerakkannya untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti. Ia hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting.

Hanya sebuah kecupan saja tidak cukup menurut Donghae. Ia mulai melumat lembut bibir namja itu dan memaksanya membuka mulutnya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Hyukjae membuka multunya dan membiarkan lidah Donghae bermain di dalamnya. Hyukjae tidak memberontak ataupun melawan sedikitpun. Ia justru membiarkan Donghae melakukan apa yang disukai oleh namja itu. Padahal, mereka baru saja saling kenal. Apakah yang tengah terjadi padanya sekarang ini?

.

.

.

"Hyukkie-ah," panggil Sungmin pada Hyukjae. Namja itu terlihat tengah melamun tepat di hadapan Sungmin. Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sungmin, ia melanjutkan lamunannya. "_Ya! _Lee Hyukjae! Kau tuli, ya?" seru Sungmin sambil menggetok kepala Hyukjae. Membuat namja yang tengah melamun tersentak tiba-tiba. Bukannya menyahuti panggilan Sungmin, ia malah berdecak pelan dan menghela nafas. Kemudian, ia bangkit berdiri dan pamit pada Sungmin untuk pergi ke toilet. "Aish, ada apa sih dengan anak itu? Aneh sekali," gumam Sungmin sendiri. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Semenjak acara jalan-jalan waktu itu, Hyukjae jadi lebih banyak melamun dan kemudian menghela nafas tiba-tiba. Terkadang, ia malah suka menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Aneh, bukan?

Sementara itu, Hyukjae yang tengah berada di depan kaca wastafel menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri. Ia memegangi kedua pipinya dan menggeleng lagi. "Aku pasti sudah gila waktu itu," gumamnya. Kemudian, ia menggeleng. "_Ani._ Aku sudah tidak waras. Akh!" Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan dirinya pada meja wastafel. Kemudian, ia menghela nafas kembali. Bayangan akan kejadian saat acara jalan-jalan waktu itu kembali muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia sendiri masih bingung kenapa ia bisa berbuat seperti itu. Membiarkan Lee Donghae menciumnya. Parahnya, itu di tempat umum.

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila," ujarnya pelan. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali. Selanjutnya, ia mengambil langkah keluar dari toilet. Ia berjalan menuju kelasnya dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tepat pada saat itu, ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogoh sakunya dan melihat sebuah pemberitahuan pesan di dalamnya.

_Annyeong, Hyukjae!_

_-Donghae-_

Hyukjae tersedak tiba-tiba ketika membaca pesan itu. Bagaimana Donghae bisa tahu nomor ponselnya? Seingatnya, ia tak pernah memberitahukan nomornya? Hyukjae memperhatikan isi pesan itu dan menghela nafas.

"Oh, jadi Lee Donghae yang membuatmu menghela nafas akhir-akhir ini, Hyukkie?" ujar seseorang. Hyukjae dengan cepat menoleh pada asal suara dan mendapati Sungmin tengah membaca pesan dari Donghae. Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menyeruput minuman yang dibawanya. Hyukjae mendesis pelan dan mengabaikan perkataan Sungmin. Ia memfokuskan dirinya untuk membalas pesan dari namja itu atau tidak. Tapi, belum ia memikirkannya, Sungmin sudah bersuara kembali.

"Balas saja. Kau kangen padanya, kan?"

Dengan cepat, Hyukjae menjitak kepala Sungmin. Ia berdecak kembali dan melihat ponselnya yang menampilkan pesan dari Donghae. "Jangan asal bicara. Siapa yang bilang aku kangen padanya?"

"Lho? Memang benar kan? Akhir-akhir ini, kau suka melamun dan menghela nafas. Pasti karena kau kangen padanya. Ayolah, mengaku sajalah, Hyukkie," goda Sungmin sembari menyikut pelan lengan Hyukjae.

"Sok tahu, kau." Hyukjae menutup _flap_ ponselnya dan menaruhnya di dalam laci meja. Soal membalas atau tidak, ia baru akan memikirkannya nanti. "Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan? Aku tahu itu pasti masih berhubungan dengannya kan?"

Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sayu bagai anak anjing yang terlantar. Namja itu menghela nafas kembali. "Ceritakan saja padaku. Aku janji takkan bocor!" ujar Sungmin sambil mengacungkan kelingkingnya sebagai tanda janji. Setelah memikirkannya sekali, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menceritakan hal yang ia alami itu pada Sungmin.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari terlewati sudah semenjak hari itu. Hyukjae kini sedang terdiam di dalam kamarnya sembari melirik pada ponselnya yang bergetar pelan. Di dalam sana, tertampil sebuah pemberitahuan SMS. Ia tahu pasti itu pesan dari Donghae. Tapi, ia agak ragu untuk melihat isinya. Dalam otaknya, masih terbayang-bayang kata-kata Sungmin waktu itu setelah ia menceritakan kisahnnya.

"_Itu artinya kau menyukainya."_

"_Cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja. Percaya padaku, Hyukkie."_

"_Cepat nyatakan dan bilang padanya. Dia cukup tampan lho. Nanti direbut yeoja baru tahu rasa kau."_

"_Aigoo~ , Hyukkie. Cinta tak butuh waktu yang seperti kau pikirkan. Kalau untuk saling mendalami, itu bisa dilakukan nanti."_

"_Hyukkie. Percaya padaku. Kau itu jatuh cinta padanya dalam pandangan, ani, pertemuan pertama kalian. Kau suka padanya. Aku bisa jamin itu. Kau tahu aku lebih berpengalaman kan?"_

Hyukjae membanting kepalanya ke atas bantal dan menghela nafas sekencang yang ia bisa. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat perkataan-perkataan Sungmin. '_Ini tidak mungkin. Aku baru bertemu dengannya sekali. Tak mungkin aku menyukainya. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin. Tak mungkin,_' batin Hyukjae dalam hati. Ia menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Tepat setelah itu, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Merasa getarannya, ia menoleh dan mengambil ponselnya. Matanya melotot ketika melihat isi pesan yang ditujukan padanya.

_Aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang._

_ -Donghae- _

"Bagaimana bisa dia ke sini? _Aigoo~, eottokhaji?_" ujar Hyukjae pada dirinya. Ia menempelkan ponselnya pada bibirnya dan berjalan mondar-mandir. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menemui Donghae terlebih dahulu. Menanyakan urusan namja itu hingga menghampirinya di malam hari. Tapi setibanya ia di depan pintu rumah, ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Ia sudah menoleh ke sekeliling mencari sosok Donghae, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Dengan bingung, ia melangkah keluar rumah dan mencari lebih teliti lagi. Namun, ia tetap tak menemukan Donghae. _What's happening? _Bukankah namja itu bilang ia sedang berada di depan rumah Hyukjae? Kenapa Hyukjae tak bisa menemukannya?

Karena tidak menemukan sosok yang ia cari, Hyukjae menyerah dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Tepat pada saat ia ingin melangkah masuk, seseorang menutup matanya dari belakang. Ia terkesiap dan memberontak secara refleks. "Tebak siapa?" bisik seseorang di dekat telinganya. Suaranya terdengar lembut dan mampu melelehkan hati seorang yeoja. Bukannya berpikir, Hyukjae malah manahan nafasnya di tempat. Ia merasa dadanya menjadi sesak. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuncah di dalamnya. Tapi, apa itu?

"Kalau kau benar, aku akan memberimu hadiah lho," bisik orang itu lagi karena tidak melihat adanya tanggapan dari Hyukjae. Hyukjae menelan ludahnnya pelan dan mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya. Dengan suara yang sangat kecil, ia menjawab, "Donghae-ssi?"

"_Bingo!_" Tiba-tiba saja, tangan yang menutup mata Hyukjae perlahan-lahan terangkat. Hyukjae yang bisa melihat kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap namja itu dan melihat namja itu membawa sebuah kotak yang dihias sebuah pita. "Apa itu?" tunjuk Hyukjae pada kotak yang dilihatnya.

Donghae melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Hyukjae dan tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kotak itu dan menggoyangkannya pelan. "_Igo?_" Hyukjae mengangguk. "_Seonmul._"

Hyukjae memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan dahinya. Hadiah? Dia datang ke sini sambil membawa hadiah? Donghae menjulurkan padanya hadiah itu dan menyuruh Hyukjae membukanya. Hyukjae yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun menuruti perintah Donghae. Begitu ia membuka hadiah itu, ia melihat sebuah kalung berwarna perak di dalamnya. Di sana terdapat tulisan 'EunHae' yang diukir dengan rapi dan indah sekali. "Eunhae?"

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan bertingkah canggung. Ia memainkan kakinya dan mengangguk. "Aku tahu ini mungkin terkesan konyol karena kita baru saja bertemu sekali. Tapi, aku yakin dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan kali ini."

Hyukjae menengadah menghadap Donghae dan memasang ekspresi keheranan. Namun, ekspresi itu segera berubah menjadi sebuah keterkejutan saat ia mendengar kalimat berikutnya dari Donghae. "_Saranghamnida, Hyukjae-ah. Nan neol saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae._" Saat itu, Hyukjae terpaku di tempat. Kata-kata Sungmin mulai berkeliaran kembali dalam otaknya dan menghasutnya untuk menerima pernyataan itu. Tapi, akal sehatnya menentang ide itu. Kini, ia jadi bimbang antara harus menerima Donghae atau tidak. "Kalau kau menerimaku, pakai kalung itu. Kalau kau tidak mau, buang saja kalung itu," ujar Donghae lembut. Hyukjae yang mendengarnya semakin bimbang dengan pilihan yang harus diambilnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Matanya berkeliaran ke segala arah. Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu melintas dalam benaknya. Mengingatnya, membuat kepercayaaan dirinya meningkat. Kini, ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tersenyum dalam hati. Perlahan, tangannya mengambil kalung dalam kotak itu dan membuang kotaknya. Donghae yang melihat kotak kalung itu terbuang merasa semakin gugup. Ia takut jika kalung itu juga akan bernasib sama dengan kotaknya.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti, Hyukjae mengalungkan kalung itu pada lehernya. Selesai memakai kalung itu, ia tersenyum pada Donghae. Membuat kegugupan namja itu sirna dalam sekejap. Untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang sempat ada, Hyukjae mengucapkan sesuatu pada Donghae sebagai balasan pernyataan namja itu. "_Nado, Donghae-ah._" Donghae tersenyum dan menarik Hyukjae dalam pelukannya. Ia menghirup pelan rambut Hyukjae dan mengelusnya pelan. "_Gomawo._" Selanjutnya, ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata namja itu. Secara pelan, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hyukjae dan mencium bibir namja itu. Ia melumatnya bibir lembut dan dengan penuh cinta. Kemudian, ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk membiarkan Hyukjae menghirup oksigen sebentar. Dilihatnya wajah Hyukjae yang memerah. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut namja itu.

Hyukjae menoleh pada Donghae dengan tampang cemberut. Namun, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Dipeluknya Donghae sekali lagi kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam rumah Hyukjae. Sebelum benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Hyukjae menggumam sesuatu. "_Gomawo, _Wookie-ah"

'_Karena telah memberiku sebuah saran yang sangat membantu,' _ lanjutnya dalam hati. Kemudian, ia menutup pintu rumahnya dan menyusul Donghae yang sudah duduk di atas sofa.

* * *

"_Mungkin kau akan berpikir ini semua konyol, Hyukkie. Tapi, aku setuju dengan Ming. Kau tahu, Hyukkie? Cinta itu buta. Cinta tak memandang waktu dan tempat. Dan cinta bukan datang dari akal melainkan hati. Ikuti kata hatimu, Hyukkie. Coba instropeksi dirimu. Apakah kau mencintainya dari hati. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau memandang cinta dari segi pikiran. Hal itu akan membuatmu bimbang. Ikuti saja kata hatimu." _

* * *

**The End**

**A/N : Sebenarnya fic ini mau kudedikasikan untuk ulang tahunnya Hyuk oppa. Hanya saja, author tak sempat menyelesaikannya. Jadi, fic ini baru bisa diupdet sekarang. Mian. **

**Untuk para reader fic "I Have Fallen For You, Gangster" , bersabar yah. Diusahakan minggu ini update. Kalau gak bisa berarti minggu depan habis selesai UN author. Mian.**


End file.
